dragon_ball_z_final_standfandomcom-20200222-history
The Secret World
Description The Secret World is the newest world added to Dragon Ball Z: Final Stand, and requires players to be level 350 '''or above to enter. The quests typically have high rewards, exceeding that of future, however are much more difficult in comparison. It can be accessed by walking or flying into a vortex on a grey asteroid near Planet Watrin, see Space. The area introduces a new type of Quest to the player, '''Golden Quests (or Friaza's Quests). Golden Quests are similar to One-Time Quests, only they are higher-risk but higher-reward kind of Quests. They all require you to kill NPCs. All the Golden Quests are given by "Universal GOD, Friaza", located directly in the front of the player when they arrive, though there are two regular One-Time quests given by Pikkon and Frieza around the map. The world seems like a mixture of the Other World and Hell from Dragon Ball Z, at lower levels, it is probable that the player will need help in defeating some of the most challenging enemies (i.e. Friaza, Gohan Blanco or El Hermano). See Enemy NPC. It is likely that the player will need help in defeating the more challenging enemies such as Friaza, Gohan Blanco, or El Hermano, as these Enemy NPCs are especially strong, even compared to a level 500 player. Setting It is currently unknown on what the map is actually supposed to be based off on, but judging from its setting, it's presumed that it's based off on Dragon Ball Z's Other World. Alike Other World, The Secret World has a yellow sky, and its water is red. Locations Note: All the locations are unofficially named. * Bloody Pond -''' The player spawns near a circular blood-red pond. Resting beside a nearby tree is Friaza, who will grant players multiple Quests. * 'Hell -' A section near the Bloody Pond where Cell and the Ginyu Force are kept. * 'Janemba's Paradise -' A large portion of Hell that Janemba recreated to make it his own paradise. Gogeta and Janemba can be found there. * '''Earth's Hell -'' 'An island with Earth-like grass and a tree. Structurally similar to Earth's Hell from Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection 'F' and ''Dragon Ball Super. Quest Giver Frieza can be found there. * 'Ancient Monument -' A large protrusion out of the water with pillars that seem to be remains from a temple, or any other monument. Gohan Blanco and El Hermano can be found there. * 'Beerus's Planet -' Home of Universe 7's God of Destruction Beerus. Beerus and Champa can be found there. * 'Friaza's Temple -' Seemingly the place of worship for the Universal God of Destruction Friaza. Also consists of a small battleground, where Friaza stands. Quests Trivia * Some quests in The Secret World can be manipulated using a glitch, allowing the player to gain the same reward for the quest twice. * The Secret World is the only map to have a chat box, other than Ranked Matches. * The Ginyu and Cell Quest was impossible because the quest tasked the player to kill an entity named "Cell", while there was no such entity named "Cell" (despite "Perfect Cell" existing). As of the 10/14/18 update, this issue was fixed, and now the Quest requires the player to kill the entity "Perfect Cell". * Comically, the player is given two options when speaking to Frieza about his quest, which are "NO" and "NO". He still gives the player his Quest anyway. * The Friaza Quest takes 1000 Zeni from the player upon completion, which makes it the first Quest to take Zeni away from players rather than granting them Zeni. * It's calculated that at level 350, once the player completes the Friaza Quest and defeats Friaza, the player will gain 34-35 levels. * Universal God of Destruction Friaza 'currently stands as the enemy NPC with the highest EXP given upon death, giving out a ''whopping 99,999,999 EXP. ** However, it still doesn't match with the amount of EXP given by the system when defeating Jiren at the Tournament of Power (which is 130 million EXP). * A fourth wall break happens once. When the player receives the Friaza Quest from Frieza, Frieza will actually mention about giving the player a Quest. ** This makes The Secret World the third map to have any NPCs associated with fourth wall breaks, the first being Earth. ** There is a second fourth wall break associated with Pikkon, who mentions himself being a "weak character", before granting the player his One-Time Quest. * The Secret World is the first and only map to not have any Daily Quests. * Friaza is the second multi-Quest Giver NPC in the game, the first being Chi Chi. * Friaza's name could be derived from an actual Roblox player Friaza, who's known for being the creator of the game Martial Arts Battle Arena Kai, which is seemingly his most popular game out of all the other games he made. * The Further Beyond Quest gives out the most Zeni of any Quest in the game, giving out 99,999. * As of the October 14, 2018, update, Captain Ginyu and Perfect Cell can be found sparring each other. This could signify that they are training. ** Along with Ginyu and Cell, the rest of the Ginyu Force also can be found sparring (Recoome sparring Guldo, and Jeice sparring Burter). * Judging from the map's minuscule landscape and how many NPCs and Quest Givers there are, it is assumed that the map is currently unfinished. Category:Locations